Romantic Rendezvous
by Forbidden Fairytale
Summary: Love poetry for sweethearts...


**21. LOVE:**

** "FOREVER TOGETHER"**

I've never been in love before; 8

I don't know what I was waiting for. 9

You shared your secrets and your dreams too; 9  
I never thought I'd meet someone like you. 10  
Set your soul free, letting it fly higher; 10

Then you will find your heart's true desire. 10

Open up your heart - let me come inside; 10

But you don't have to run and hide if you stand by my side. 14

I know it's true, cuz I can't tell a lie; 10

I fell in love with you - I don't know why. 10

When I see you, it makes me want to cry; 10

I can't look away - I won't even try. 10

It's not a mystery. I think it's plain to see; 12

You're the best thing that ever happened to me. 11

I've tried to tell you what you mean to me; 10

Heaven and earth flee from your infinite beauty. 12

I could never forget the moment we met; 11

We're on our way to heaven, but we're not there yet. 12

Once in a lifetime, there comes a love so true, 11

A bond so beautiful it lasts a lifetime through. 12

You're the light of my life that's pure and strong, 10

The missing part I've needed for so long. 10

The beginning is the best place to start; 10

I'll love you forever with all my heart. 10

Our faith is an eternal claim, 8

Melted and forged from the same flame. 8

It's a sacred vow to live life together, 11

An enduring ember always and forever. 12

Like a flower in a garden bends toward the sun, 12

Your petals unfold and open one by one. 11

Springing up under the same sun, 8

We live our lives as if barely begun. 10

_** "DODGE THE RAIN DROPS"**_

True love lasts forever, 6

Link a link sorrow can't sever. 8

Charity is worth commending, 8

Always beginning, yet never-ending. 10

It seems like only yesterday 8

That hope was in our hearts to stay. 8

The dreams we had turned dark and gray, 8

But with God's love, we'll find a way. 8

I can't tell you anymore lies; 8

You're the desire of my eyes. 8

Still so distant - out of touch, 7

I miss hearing your heart beat so much. 9

Was it a dream? No one could tell; 8

You played your part oh so very well. 9

The taste, sweet smell – I know it well; 8

For each night, in my arms you fell. 8

What's the point of dreams if they can't come true? 10

And why would I need love if I can't be with you? 12

I've tried so hard to tell you why I feel the way I do; 14

I just hope someday you'll see it from my point of view. 13

How deep does love stretch out into space? 8

How far can fate reach out through time? 8

If I could go back to that place 8

And meet you there, would you be mine? 8

There's no time for tears or sorrow, 8

So just love like there's no tomorrow. 9

Mountains can crumble and fall into the sea, 11

But you'll still be standing there with me. 9

No matter how many tears fall, 8

I know that you will catch them all. 8

When our hearts make time stop, 6

We can dodge the rain drops. 6

** "LET ME LOVE YOU"**

I was searching everywhere; 7

Then I saw you standing there. 7

I start to stare - too much to bear; 8

How can I show her that I care? 8

Just to be near her one more day, 8

I'm gonna be a prayer away. 8

Can she hear me whisper to her? 8

Does she know how much I miss her? 8

Your eyes are like stars in the sky; 8  
We have a love that will never die. 9

Now our hearts have become whole, 7

One in body, mind, and, soul. 7

You were here with me from the start, 8

Right from the first beat of my heart. 8

A friend who's true like you is rare; 8

I know that you'll be there. 6

There's nothing I would rather do 8

Than spend my whole life loving you. 8

You are a dream come true, my dear; 8

All I want is to be right here. 8

I want to wake up in your arms, 8

Chasing away your fears. 6

I want to keep you from all harm, 8

Wiping away your tears. 6

I just want you to know 6

That I won't let you go. 6

Don't fall in love too fast; 6

Make every moment last. 6

Say you love me - tell me you care; 8

Promise that you'll always be there. 8

That's all you have to do 6

To make my wish come true. 6

** "LONELY NIGHTS"**

Every day, I think about you; 8

Every night, I dream about you. 8

Things just aren't the same without you; 8

I would rather die than live without you. 10

When I think of you, I can't sleep; 8

Remembering your smile makes me weep. 10

Nothing could ever take your place, 8  
To see your face - feel your warm embrace. 10

When I was hurt, you took my hand. 8

I was so confused - you helped me understand. 11

You were there when I couldn't stop crying, 10  
And I thought all my dreams were dying. 9

First I was lost, but then you finally found me, 12

And wrapped your arms around me. 7

No words were said, our lips just met; 8

Nothing could be better, I bet. 8

We slept all day - stayed up all night, 8

Talking to each other until the dawn's light. 11

Over time, our love grew strong; 7

I'm back in your arms where I belong. 9

So take me with your hands once more; 8

Hug me like you did before. 7

Just tell me that you love me so; 8

Hold me - never let me go. 7

Put your hand on my heart, 6

Because each moment it's beating 8

It says, "I loved you from the start" 8

And those words are worth repeating. 8

Sweetheart, don't be scared; 5

If you are prepared, 5

I'll lie with you all night 6

Until the morning light. 6

_** "WILL YOU BE MINE?"**_

Two hearts 2

One soul, 2

Both parts 2

Made whole. 2

One breath, 2

Same beat; 2

In life or death, 4

We're complete. 3

You look so fine; 4

Will you be mine? 4

I'm not ready yet; 5

We just barely met! 5

I feel so dumb; 4

My brain went numb. 4

Now I can't speak; 4

My knees went weak. 4

I'll turn back time 4

And make you mine. 4

Who knew one kiss 4

Could be such bliss? 4

We could have lived a life of bliss, 8

But you betrayed me with one kiss. 8

Life could have been just like a dream; 8

There's no room for two on your team. 8

It's time for tea; 4

Won't you join me? 4

Don't worry, my dear; 5

We're all mad here! 4

Show me a sign - give me a clue; 8

Can't you see, baby? I'm crazy about you. 10

Why does time stop when I kiss you? 8

Don't you know how much I miss you? 8

** "I NEED YOU NOW"**

Life can get intense; 5

It's hard to understand, 6

But it seems to make sense 6

Each time I hold your hand. 6

I like the way you talk to me, 6

And seem to understand. 6  
I feel like my life is complete 6

Each time I hold your hand. 6

But the best thing about you 7  
Is knowing you agree; 6  
I can't live without you, 6  
And you can't live without me. 7

I want to tell the world I found 8

Someone who turned my life around. 8

When I'm with you, I feel so strong; 8

Now I know my heart can't be wrong. 8

I love the way 4

You're so thoughtful and kind, 6

Knowing what I'm about to say; 8

It's just like you can read my mind. 8

Of all the people I've met, 7

You're the one I can't forget. 7

As I get to know you, I find 8

You are one of a kind. 6

** "LYING DOWN IN LONLINESS"**

I should be happy, but I'm sad instead; 10

Lying in the dark, remembering what you said. 12

You meant no harm by saying I love you; 10  
But the others lied - what if you did too? 10  
I might just give my heart to you; 8

But first, I have one favor to ask of you. 11

I know my love is true, so here's a clue; 10

What if you don't love me the way I do? 10

I always believed that if wishes come true, 11

I'd have a chance to start over again with you. 12

I know if you tell someone, your wish might not come true, 13

But this is one secret I can't keep from you. 11

I had a chance to tell you how I felt; 10

Each time I think of you, it makes my heart melt. 11

I never told you how much I care, 9

Or that I swear I'll always be there. 9

** "I'M WILLING TO WAIT"**

I would do anything to prove my love is true; 12

No matter what happens, I will be there for you. 12

And as your one true love, I will wait to the end 12  
To see if you will be more than just a good friend. 12

I don't want to love somebody who'll die, 10

Or leave without me knowing why. 8

As long as we still have each other, I know that we'll get by; 15

I'll love you until the day I die. 9

If I could be just half the friend you've been to me, 12  
Then you have taught me well, for in my heart, I see. 12  
I look back over the years to see how far I've come and grown; 15  
Take a trip down memory lane, and what I see has shown. 14

I want to be with you. Oh, I miss you so much, 12

The sweet sound of your voice and the thought of your touch. 12

Every time we touch, it makes my heart race; 10

Each time I close my eyes, I see your face. 10

** "WEDDING WISHES"**

I try to imagine what it's like to stand 11

There at the altar, holding your hand. 9

On a pillow, I put a gold and silver band, 12

A simple symbol representing eternity, and... 14

Sunlight wakes you softly with a warm ray; 10

And when you reach the church, you pray. 8

Your family must have come a long way 10

To see you here on your special day. 9

As you walk down the aisle, music starts to play; 12

You smile. "I do," is what you say. 9

And with this kiss, I seal my vow 8

To love you forever as I do now. 10

I lift the lace veil from your face; 8

My heart stops, but then starts to race. 8

What did we do to end up in this place? 10

We don't deserve it - it's gotta be grace! 10

** "EMOTION EQUATION"**

According to my calculation, 9

You are the other side of the equation. 11

I knew I was missing something; 8

Without you, I'm nothing. 6

Although I'd hate to be refused, 8

At times like these, I'm so confused; 8

There is a chance my heart will break, 8

But that's a risk I have to take. 8

Let me slip a secret in your ear; 9

I'll whisper the words you long to hear. 9

You don't know what you've been missing; 8

Come closer - I'll show you something. 8

A smile's like a magic spell; 8

It costs so little - it works so well. 9

You kept me warm when I was cold; 8  
I'm glad I had a hand to hold. 8

** "SPECIAL SOMEONE"**

You are my desire; 7

My heart beats for you alone. 7

You're the burning fire 6

I can't start on my own. 6

My mind knows only 5

If you leave, I'll be lonely. 7

You feel so close, and yet so far; 8

I just want to be where you are. 8

Remember when we fell in love? 8

The stars were shining up above. 8

When our eyes met, somehow the stars aligned; 10

I'll never forget how they shined. 8

We were meant to be from the start; 8

I may not be brave, strong, or smart, 8

But I know deep down in my heart, 8

That nothing can keep us apart. 8

** "HALLS OF MY HEART"**

For now, all I can do is pray; 8

There's so much I still want to say. 8

We'll find a way to be together someday, 11

And dream all the darkness away. 8

I have to tell you how I feel; 8

I won't play games. I'll keep it real. 8

I won't let you walk away 7  
Without hearing what I've gotta say. 9

You left me here with a broken heart; 9

Because of you, my whole world fell apart. 10

You were the one holding me together; 10

Now that you're gone, I'll be lost forever. 10

In the kingdom of my heart and the fortress of my mind, 14

I'm growing even stronger with each missing piece I find. 14

I've been lost in a maze, led around in circles right from the start! 18

How many tears does it take to get to the center of your heart? 16

**"KEY TO MY HEART"**

If you can find the key, 6

I'll let you in my heart, 6

But it won't be very easy; 8

You can tell from the start. 6

And in the end, I know it's true; 8

The last piece to my heart is you. 8

You touched a part of me 6

Nobody else could see. 6

Into your open arms I fell; 8

Somehow, your kindness broke the spell. 8

My heart is yours if you want to take it; 10

Then your dream will come true if you make it. 10

It's so easy to see that we were meant to be; 12

Your love means the whole world to me. 8

I know that we were meant to be, 8

So find the key and set me free. 8

**"(L)ETTING (O)NLY (V)IRTUE (E)NDURE"**

It drives me mad; 4

I'd kiss you if I could. 6

I want you so bad, 5

But you're just too good. 5

Girl, can't you see? 4

You mean so much to me; 6

But if I set you free, 6

Would you come back to me? 6

If I fall in love with you, 7

Will you promise to be true? 7

I'd have to be sure from the start, 8

And know the truth deep in my heart. 8

Do you want to fall in love forever, 10

And make my dreams come true? 6

I can see the two of us together; 8

Let me be the one to hold you! 8

** "YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL"**

I'm nothing without you; 6

You're the only one for me. 7

I can't imagine life without you; 9

I don't know where I'd be. 6

You sound so cute - you start to blush; 8

I can tell that you have a crush. 8

You look lovely when you cry, 7

So I sit, stare, and sigh. 6

To get you, men would act like fools; 8

To reach you, I'd break all the rules. 8

Your eyes mock the diamond's blaze, 7

Glowing with radiant rays. 7

What can I say? What can I do, 8

To prove that I'm in love with you? 8

Baby, won't you be my one and only? 10

I just wanna see you happy! 8

** "I'M LOOKING FOR LOVE"**

I've been looking everywhere, 7

But I can't find you anywhere! 8  
Do you even know how much I care, 9

How often I've wished that you were there? 9

Have we ever wanted to meet, 8

Knowing alone we can't be complete? 9

But then decided not to try, 8  
And later wondered why? 6

Have we known each other before? 8  
Perhaps we'll meet again once more. 8  
Then there may be another day 8

Perhaps sometime, someplace, someway? 8

If you need me, just call my name; 8

Can't you see how we're both the same? 8

You've been a very good friend to me, 9

But I'm afraid that's all you'll ever be! 10

** "LAST LOVE"**

Love is like fire 5

That you can't control, 5

Deeper than any desire, 8

Burning in your soul. 5

Love isn't love when it demands 8

That the other understands. 7

For if love comes by force, 6

It may lead to a divorce. 7

Since when are peace and truth at war? 8

Do we know what we're even fighting for? 10

Love or lust is what we think; 7

Whether by blood or by ink. 7

True love isn't temporary; 8

Lust is there momentarily. 8

Though pleasure is passing, 6

Love is eternally lasting. 8

_** "JUST SEEING YOU SMILE"**_

Just seeing you smile 6

Makes my life worthwhile, 6

But seeing you cry 5

Makes me wanna die. 5

And when we meet, 4

My heart will skip a beat. 6

Here's all I have to say; 6

You take my breath away. 6

I've loved you for so long, 6  
But my heart can't be wrong. 6

I know this love is true, 6

So I will wait for you. 6

Deep down I feel 4

This love is real. 4

You sense it too; 4

I know you do. 4

_** "I'LL GET YOU BACK"**_

If I can't get you back, 6

I'll have a heart-attack. 6

For if this love is fake, 6

I fear my heart will break. 6

You're the missing part of me 7

That made me who I want to be. 8

You rescued me before, 6

But you can't anymore. 6

I'll get you back - I swear I will; 8

For I know that you love me still. 8

I've got to get you back somehow; 8

That's all that matters to me now. 8

I lost you once, a long time ago; 8

Not all hope was gone then. 6

There is one thing I know; 6

I won't let it happen again. 8

** "BLIND BLISS"**

I'll be a fool for you; 6

My love is blind. 4

This much I know is true; 6

You are one of a kind. 6

I don't know why I feel this way; 8

Don't make me change my mind. 6

I'll come away with you someday, 8

Leaving my heart behind. 6

Out of sight - out of mind 6

Without true light, love is blind. 7

My body doesn't seem to mind; 8

Somehow, I left my heart behind. 8

It is true what they say, 6

That love is blind? 4

But I like it that way, 6

I start to find. 4


End file.
